


Before Jimmy, There Was Charles

by 13Reaper



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon), Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angel Charles, Crossover, Post-Episode: S02E19-20 Black Fire Upon Us, Research, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Storytelling, The Impala (Supernatural), Vessel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: Castiel tells Dean a story about a vessel he once had.(Metalocalypse is owned by Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. Metalocalypse OCs and Supernatural OCs are owned by me. Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke).
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture the animation version of Castiel and Dean like in Scoobynatural or the Supernatural anime. I hope you like it. If you want me to make this have chapters, let me know.

Dean was sitting in a folding camping chair on a jetty with his fishing pole. It was a beautiful day in the summer heat, and Sam was sleeping in the impala. A smile was on Dean's face as he drank his beer and waited for the fish to bite.  
"I see you're doing what is called relaxing," Castiel appeared next to him and viewed the crystal blue lake. "Are the fishing biting?"  
"It's 'Are the fishes biting?', and no," Dean corrected the angel.  
Castiel hummed and nodded at Dean's words. "You remind me of a human that my old vessel protected."  
Dean paused and looked up at the angel. "Old vessel?" he was curious.  
Castiel nodded. "Yes, my old vessel before Jimmy."  
"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked.  
Castiel scanned around. "We are not in a classroom."  
"Cas, it means to share about this old vessel was," Dean explained.  
Castiel got it now and cleared his throat. "Before the apocalypse, I was assigned to watch over a man for a mission. It was something much larger than the apocalypse. They gave me a vessel: Charles Foster Offdensen."

Many Years Ago

Charles smelt the burning of bodies and wood in the air. He couldn't move his body from the deep wounds and the loss of blood. His vision was going in and out of blurriness until he blinked a couple of times and saw Mr. Salacia and two men in the distance. Charles watched the white-haired male possess and turn one of them into his pawn. His eyes widened in terror as they met Mr. Salacia's eyes, expect Mr. Salacia had no eyes. They were white holes in his face, and Charles witnessed the man's jaw stretched increasingly like a snake's eating a large animal for a meal and his head rotating 90 degrees with black goo pouring out of his mouth. The agent couldn't look away from this horror for something wasn't allowing him to do so. Charles began bleeding from his eyes as sick darkness crept around him. The agent tried gasping for air as his heart was getting crush to death. Charles desperately tried moving, trying to get away from there. He needed air. He needed to find his boys and make sure they were safe. Charles felt his body getting cold and numb. He didn't want to die, not like this.  
Suddenly, his body wasn't cold nor numb anymore. Charles gasped and quickly stood up. He growled when Mr. Salacia vanished from the Mordhaus' ground. Charles stepped forward and halted as he saw many people in suits staring at him. He swallowed the lump inside his throat.  
"Hello, Charlie," a female voice spoke behind him.  
Charles spun around, and his eyes widened in shock. Before the manager was a young, beautiful woman in a white dress with her hair up in a bun giving him a soft smile. He disbelieving stared at her. "Mom?" he softly questioned her.  
His mom nodded and stepped over to him as the background faded to darkness. "Charles, my son."  
Charles shook his head and did his best to not cry. "You're dead. You've been dead since I was 10. How are you-?" Then, it hit him. "No. No, am I? Mom, am I?" She could only nod for her answer. "No, I can't! I can't be dead. This isn't real!"  
"Charlie," she touched his cheek. "Death is nothing to fear."  
"Mom, you don't understand," he was shaking. "I can't die. I-I-I need-"  
"Charles, you don't have to fight anymore," she interrupted him. "I've watched over you, and you have grown into a smart and handsome man. You get your looks from your father, but your smartness is from me," the woman giggled and stroked his hair tenderly. "But Charlie, lay your weary head to rest. Please, come with me, and let's go see grandma and grandpa together in Heaven."  
"But mom, you don't understand. I have to keep my boys safe," Charles fell on his knees. "I have to keep Dethklok safe from... From," his mind went blurry as if he couldn't remember what he was saying. "From what?"  
"It's time to put the pain behind you, Charlie," his mother stated and held out her hands for him. "Take my hands, and let's go home."

"And he almost went," Castiel recalled. "That reaper was so convincing that it was his dead mother. Ishnifus prayed for me to heal him, and so I did by healing him from within."  
"Who's Ishinfus?" Dean wondered.  
"An angel who turned human," Castiel replied. "He was a great soldier in Heaven and a friend. Ishinfus stayed on Earth for over 1,000 years."  
"Is this Ishin-guy dead?" Dean needed to know.  
Castiel nodded. "When an angel turns human, they can be killed by any mortal weapon. A man in a metal mask killed him," the angel continued. "After stopping the reaper, I told Charles that I will bring him back into his body and promised to protect his children if he says yes. He did, and for nine months, I healed his wounds with the help of The Church of the Black Klok. I made sure Charles was aware of everything, including what he was for the mission."  
"What was he, Cas?"  
"The Dead Man for the mission," Castiel spoke as he stared into the sky while hearing a faint prayer. "I need to go." With that, he vanished. Castiel's words confused Dean as he stood up and packed his fishing gear before heading toward the impala.  
Sam yawned and opened his eyes in time to see Dean putting the items into the trunk and getting into the driver's seat. "Hey, did you catch anything?"  
"Yeah, a weird-ass story from Castiel," Dean chuckled. "Hey, can you look up a name for me on your laptop?"  
"Of course," Sam grabbed his bag from the back seats, opened it, and pulled out his laptop. "What's the name?"  
"A Charles Foster Offdensen," Dean watched Sam opened the laptop's lid and typed in the name.  
"One F or two F's?" Sam stared at Dean.  
"Try two F's," Dean said while Sam entered the name.  
"Huh," Sam read the screen. "This Charles died over 15 years ago. He was the manager and lawyer for a metal band called Dethklok."  
"I'll be a son-of-a-bitch," Dean shook his head. "He's not dead. That guy was one of Castiel's vessels before Jimmy. He said that he was The Dead Man."  
"The Dead Man? What does that mean?" Sam raised a brow.  
"I don't know," Dean started the car and drove off. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors.

Past

All Dethklok's eyes widened at the sight of him, Charles Offdensen. The man wore no glasses and had a scar on his upper cheekbone and in street clothes. Damien bared his teeth and stepped forward, but Nathan gave him the death metal punch in the face.  
"You boys got a show to do," announced Charles while looking down at Damien. "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you're done. I'll have a little meeting with these guys." Nathan nodded at his words, and Charles watched Dethklok leave the room and closed the door.  
"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, human," the female hissed with laughter as her eyes flashed entirely black while the other man's eyes flickered black as well.  
Charles stared at her before a light shined out of him, and his eyes appeared bright blue and shiny as well. "I never make mistakes," he said as the light coming from him increased, and a shadow of black, unfurling wings appeared on the wall from him. Damien opened his black eyes and widened them with fear along with the other two as they watched this encounter. Charles stretched out a hand in front of them. A golden light came out of his palm and surrounded the room with it. Damien and the two others screamed as black smoke clouds flew out of their mouths and destroyed from the light. The light went out with the wings disappeared, and the three bodies collapsed onto the floor.  
Charles crouched over Damien's body, and put two fingertips on his forehead. Charles stood up and did the same with the other two.  
"Wha," Damien groaned in confusion and sat up. "What happened?"  
"We were having a meeting about Dethklok, and you and your co-workers passed out," Charles replied as the others woke. "You were saying that you will give Dethklok back their money."  
"Oh, right. I remember now," Damien stood up and grunted. "I have a headache."  
"Lack of eating can do that," Charles informed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present-day

"Okay, Skwisgaar, your turn," smirked Pickles as his bandmates and himself were playing 'Kiss, Kill, or Marry.' "Pamuel Moosehead, Billie Yu, or Olivie Reed."  
"Uh," Skwisgaar thought hard on them while playing with his guitar. "Kills Pamuel Moosehead, marry Billie Yu, ands kiss Olivie Reed."  
Toki gasped in fright when he saw a man in a tan trench coat behind Nathan. "Jesus Christ!" he screamed, causing Nathan to spin around to see the stranger.  
"No, I'm Castiel," Castiel corrected him.  
Nathan immediately took a swing at Castiel's face, who hardly flinched from the punch. Nathan babied his broken hand in agony. "Shit!"  
"Nathan!" Pickles ran over to the singer and pulled him away from Castiel.  
"Which one of you summoned me?" asked Castiel while scanning at the scared men. A few Klokateers came into the living room and began shooting at Castiel, but the bullets showed no effort to the stranger. Castiel held out a hand, and the Klokateers went flying out of the living room.  
"The bullets did nothing to him," yelped Murderface as he huddled on the sofa with the rest of Dethklok. "Charles!"  
"CHARLES!" Dethklok screamed. "HELP US!"  
Charles quickly entered the room and halted when he saw the man. "Castiel?"  
Castiel turned to the new person. "Hello, Charles."  
The frightened band watched the two males. "Charles, who is he?" they shouted.  
Charles cleared his throat. "Castiel is a... An angel of the Lord."  
The band stared at him in disbelief. "A what?"  
"Angels aren't real," stated Murderface. "There is no such thing."  
"I am allowed to perform a minor miracle in order to demonstrate my Father’s power," Castiel explained while heading toward Nathan.  
"Hell no," growled Nathan. "Get this guy away from me."  
"Give me your hand," Castiel ordered, and surprisingly, Nathan did so.  
"I-I-I-I'm not doing this, guys," Nathan stuttered and watched Castiel placed his hand over his. A tiny, bright light emanated from Castiel's palm. Nathan felt warmness from the light as it vanished. Nathan blinked in shock when he could move his move without pain. "How did you do that?"  
"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel replied before going back to Charles. "You are the one who summoned me, did you?"  
Charles nodded. "We have a problem."


End file.
